


Alarm

by Sizzlebutt (sizzlebutt)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cockblocked by a fire alarm, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzlebutt/pseuds/Sizzlebutt
Summary: A Sheith College/University AU Oneshot/DrabbleShiro and Keith's makeout is interrupted.





	Alarm

“Shiro,” Keith’s voice was breathy and needy, whispering Shiro’s name almost like a prayer as Shiro leaned down to touch their lips together again, grasping the headboard of the bed with the hand that he wasn’t using to cradle Keith’s face as he grinded his hips down into Keith’s, each of them moaning into each other’s mouths.

It wasn’t necessarily the best place for a make-out, Keith’s dorm bed. Of course Keith had lofted his bed the highest it would possibly go, which only left them just over two feet between the bed and the low ceiling, but it was close, intimate in the best way- even if Shiro wished the bed could be a little wider. But Shiro couldn’t complain as Keith’s hands wound their way into his hair, pulling on it lightly.

Shiro moved his hand from the headboard, running it down Keith’s shoulder and behind his arm, down his side as his mouth moved from Keith’s own to suck at Keith’s neck, where he could see Keith’s pulse beating rapidly in the light of the lone desk lamp across the room. 

Keith arched his head back as Shiro kissed along Keith’s neck, nipping and sucking at that spot. Keith whined in pleasure and Shiro could feel Keith’s feet looking for purchase on the bedspread to arch his body up harder into Shiro’s.

Shiro slid his hand underneath Keith’s back to support him as he ran the other hand down the back of Keith’s thigh, encouraging him to wrap the leg around his waist, which Keith did, suddenly flipping them over so that Keith was now the one hovering above Shiro.

Keith moved down the bed, in the limited space they had, to hover over where Shiro’s t-shirt met his boxers. He grinned up at Shiro from his new vantage point as he ran his hands underneath the hem of Shiro’s thin t shirt, rucking it up to see the perfect V of his boyfriend’s hips disappear into his boxers.

Keith leaned down to kiss Shiro’s hip when he was interrupted by a loud siren. 

It was so unexpected and out of place that Shiro has a moment to think what the hell before realizing it must be the fire alarm. 

Keith dropped his head to Shiro’s hip in defeat and groaned, “Cockblocked by a fire alarm.”

Keith rolled off Shiro in annoyance and dropped himself off the edge of the bed the 5 feet to the floor, landing in a crouch before holding up a hand to help Shiro down. Shiro grabbed his hand and slid off the bed, and they’re both immediately reaching for phones, jackets, shoes, and keys before letting themselves out the door.

They weren’t supposed to use the central stairs during a fire- they had to leave that for the fire department, so Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and they ran down the hall towards the outer staircase.  
The alarm lights cycle on and off as Shiro and Keith run down the hall. The strobing effect makes it feel like they’re running in slow motion. 

Shiro looked back at Keith, whose eyes were still wild and his dark hair messy from their makeout, and he can’t comprehend how absolutely in love he is with this boy. If the situation wasn’t so dire it might actually be romantic- and Shiro was reminded for a fleeting second of Jack and Rose fleeing the sinking Titanic down the plain white hallways the same as the dorms, before they reach the side stairs. Shiro always did have a flair for the dramatic. 

They run down the stairs as fast as they can, and it requires all of Shiro’s brainpower just to make sure that he doesn’t trip over his own two feet.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and pushed on the emergency door to the outside. Other people are standing on the dorm lawn in various states of undress, and there’s some attempts to get people organized and figure out who’s here and who’s still missing and who went home for the weekend.

As the adrenaline leaves Shiro’ system and the fire trucks pull up- routine, even if it had only been a small microwave fire that had been put out before the alarm had really even started going off, he realizes that he’s still incredibly aroused and he’s still holding Keith’s hand. 

He makes to let go of Keith’s hand because he knows that Keith doesn’t like having his sexuality paraded like Shiro is kind of doing right now, but Keith just grips his hand tighter. In the light of the flashing fire trucks, Shiro can see the hickey he left on the side of Keith’s neck, stretching from just beneath his left ear to his pulse point, and getting darker by the minute, and Shiro just smiles.

Together they sit down on the dry grass and wait for the fire department to declare the building clear as they carry out a scorched microwave, and Shiro tucks his head into the space between Keith’s head and his shoulder. Because as much as he wants to ravage the man next to him into next week, he can also be content sitting here in the light of the fire trucks, holding Keith’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've published on AO3, please let me know what you think!


End file.
